


Kiss Me

by LeoOtherLands



Series: Woo Me [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Again - haha!, Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Umino Iruka, First Dates, I was bored again..., Iruka is perpetually sassy, Kissing, M/M, POV Umino Iruka, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi go on their first date. And, Iruka asks for a kiss.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Woo Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527122
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I've written more of this. I received so many wonderful comments on the last two works in this series, I found I had to write the next part. Thank you all so much for giving love to these little stories! It means a lot.

Kakashi blinked perplexed, mitch-matched eyes up at me, as I leaned over him with a cheeky grin quirking my lips. “Good morning, Hatake,” I purred. “Are we comfy?”

My guess was no. I’d woken up with so many aches and pains and stiff muscles, I could only imagine how _he_ felt. I hoped he had a few cramps. Served him right for getting us both to spend the night on my couch. I knew I was being salty, but I’d started to resent my stupid, midnight decision to let the man stay half-way through attempting to drag myself to my kitchen and wanting to cry in frustration because _both_ my feet were asleep.

_Damn, annoying alpha!_

Part of me had just about made up my mind to kick the man out the moment I woke him up, but the cute, blurry, puppy-dog look of adoration he was giving me, as though he couldn’t remember where he was, but holy hell, was he happy to find himself there, was changing my mind.

“Iruka?” he queried, making me snort, as I stood up straight and made my way back to the kitchen.

“The one and only, Hatake!” I called over my shoulder. “Stay right there!”

“What are you doing up?!” was the next demand, forcing a snicker out of me.

“Cooking breakfast! Some of us still have work to do, Hatake! And don’t you dare say I shouldn’t go back to the Academy today.” I accented the last words by plunking a hot mug of tea into his hands and scowling at him. “I’m feeling surprisingly much better.” An aggravating fact, which made me wonder if there was truth in the idea alpha pheromones had medical properties, the way beta pheromones did. “Drink that,” I concluded, pointing at the mug I’d given him.

Kakashi cast a wounded glance at the amber liquid. “But I don’t like tea.”

_Typical alpha!_

“Well, drink it anyways, Hatake! You’re liable to catch a cold after kissing a sick man, much less sleeping with him on his couch all night.”

I didn’t have the time or patients to watch and see if he did what I recommended. Despite the fact I’d been unreasonably uncomfortable, I’d somehow managed to over-sleep and the rest of the morning dissolved into a rush of getting a slightly befuddled alpha out of my house and getting to work on time. After that, the normal whirl of keeping up with a pack of pre-_genin_ ensured I didn’t think of Kakashi again until the man showed up on my lunch break. He was carrying a sack with sandwiches for two and looked sheepish.

“Hey, Iruka,” he greeted me.

“Kakashi,” I returned, eyeing the offering he held out to me, a bubble of amused anticipation of what form his intended _wooing_ would take from there growing in me.

Whatever he had in mind, he kept it to himself, just chatting with me the way he did around the mission desk, until we’d finished our food and I was stretching in preparation to get back to the teeming pre-_genin_. Then he made his move.

“Would you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night, Iruka?”

I smirked at him. “Oh, I might be persuaded, Kakashi.”

He cast me a hopeful look and I had to admit, as frightfully irritating as alphas could be, they were downright adorable too.

“Persuaded?”

“You know, if there’s _ramen_ involved.” Ever since Naruto had joined Team Seven, I’d been eating considerably less _ramen_ and I found myself craving it more than I should.

My alpha suiter brightened, and I chuckled, before giving him a peck on the forehead. He blinked at me and I laughed outright. “See you tomorrow, Hatake!” I called, waving at him over my shoulder.

Though I tried not to ponder it too deeply, I couldn’t help a mounting curiosity for our upcoming date the remainder of that day and the next. _Ramen_ was simple, true, but what did Kakashi expect in a date? I’d never gone out with an alpha before, and I doubted it would be _anything_ like dates with other betas. _That_ mostly involved a good amount of humping. There was no way in hell I was about to fuck an alpha out of rut, just yet. I’d scare the poor Copy _Nin_ away… And things were just starting to get interesting. It would be a pity to end them so soon.

These thoughts in mind, I took my time selecting my attire for the night. I was slightly disgruntled by the fact my nose was still a touch red and rough around the edges, but that couldn’t be helped. At least I was _getting better_. _Still_, I reasoned,_ best to stay warm._ Considering this, and wanting to stay casual, I picked some simple slacks and a soft, cream colored turtleneck. The fabric clung to my form well and I smirked, thinking of Hatake admiring me.

I wasn’t disappointed. When my pursuer knocked on my door, I opened it to find him out of his flak jacket and fingerless gloves, but in his _shinobi_ blues and a white scarf, instead of his normal mask. A pleasant sight. But nothing compared to the way his eyes widened and took me in.

Grinning like a fiend, I did a little twirl. “See something you like, perhaps, Kakashi?”

He nodded. “You look great, Iruka.”

“You’re not half bad yourself, Hatake. Shall we?”

It was a good thing for him, Kakashi didn’t try to escort me or take my arm as we walked. I would have swatted him for an over-protective alpha if he had. Just walking by him and chatting was well. It felt natural. Like his visits to the Academy or his lingering around the mission desk.

_Ramen Ichiraku_ had the same feeling. Sliding unto one of the stools I so often sat on with Naruto and placing my order with the ever jovial Teuchi made me happy in a mellow kind of way. Right up until Kakashi attempted to pay my bill. I just about slapped his hand.

_Meddling alpha!_

“I can pay for my own food, Hatake!”

The lines on his face deepened, signaling a frown under his scarf. “I asked you out, Iruka. It’s a date. Only one of us should pay.”

I felt a devilish grin split my lips. My hand crept out and pulled our combined bill toward me. “Then I’ll pay. _You_ can pay next time.”

“But- Wait, next time?”

“You _do_ want to go out again, don’t you, Kakashi?” I purred, passing money to Teuchi.

“Yes.” Kakashi’s eyes were wide and alight.

“Well, good then.”

Teuchi chuckled, setting our dishes down before us. “Never argue with a beta, Kakashi, you’re likely to get bit.”

The alpha’s flummoxed expression had me stifling a snicker behind my hand. “Listen to Teuchi, for he is wise in the ways of betas.”

“I’ve had to be, what with one for a daughter.”

“Papa!” Aymae called from the kitchen. Then my pretty, dark-haired fellow beta was beside her father. “Hey, Iruka.”

I acknowledged her with a motion of my hand, even as I picked up my chopsticks. The _ramen_ was divine, as always, and having Ayame near in the kitchen eased the little patch of uncertainty I harbored with the situation. Sure, Ayame and I had only fucked once, but a fellow beta was great for the nerves.

Courting an alpha… was not so much. I felt like I could break the man with a few unintentional brushes.

Still in all, Kakashi was cute when he smiled at me behind his scarf. And we’d never had a problem talking to each other. I got lost in the conversation easily enough, and before I knew it, we were walking back to my apartment, chatting amicably. Right then, I decided I rather like being wooed.

And I was going to have me some fun when we hit my porch…

My adorable, little alpha seemed a bit uncertain when we got there. He shifted from foot to foot with his hands jammed in his pockets. I smirked at him and determined not to let him stew. “Aren’t you going to kiss me good night, Hatake?”

“I wanted to ask if you’d mind.”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” I approached the alpha and fingered the edge of his white scarf. “But you’re going to have to take this off, Kakashi.”

Who would have thought it was possible for Kakashi of the _Sharingan_, the man with his nose perpetually stuck in an _Icha, Icha_ novel, to blush all the way up to his silver hair? Boy, _that_ was freaking fabulous! It actually made me kind of horny and reckless. But I held myself in check, until after Kakashi had pulled down his scarf and given me another of those brushes across the lips, like what he’d offered on my couch when I’d been sick. Something light and sweet, with his eyes close to mine and his breath washing over my face. He smelled like pine. And electric aftershock in a thunderstorm.

_Yummy._

He smelled yummy and his kiss was a delightful, tantalizing teaser. I really, really didn’t want to wait for the full course until next time. So, I curled my fingers in his shirt, drew him close, and whispered, “Is that all you’ve got, Hatake? I asked you to kiss me.”

Before the man knew what was going to happen, I pressed my lips over his and pushed him up against the wall. It was easy to part his lips and he only groaned in pleasure and sagged when my tongue sought out his mouth. It was also easy to get my thigh in between his legs and up against his cock. Which responded quite nicely to being included in the kiss.

By the time I drew back, Kakashi was blinking owlishly at me and I was grinning happily at my work. “Well,” I said, stepping back and opening my door, “good night, Hatake.”

“Good night, Iruka,” was all I got before I shut my door and covered my mouth with both hands, to stifle my laughter. “Holy shit,” came next, from the other side of my door, and I doubled over, hardly containing myself. Kakashi, it seemed, had never kissed a beta before.

He was in for so many surprises.

_You wanted to woo me, Hatake! This is what you get!_

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
